parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 1 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the first part of Evil Villains' Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Scratch and Grounder as The Doorknobs *Percy as Pinocchio (cameo) *Jano as George (cameo) *Rayman as Peter Pan *Tillie as Alice *Abigial as Snow White *Tails as Dopey (cameo) *Barbara as Tinkerbell (cameo) *Bulgy as The Cheshire Cat *Shadow as Grumpy (cameo) *Rotor as Sleepy (cameo) *Stephen as The White Rabbit *Luke as Dumbo *Sonic as Doc (cameo) Transcript *Thomas: (chuckles) Oh, hi there. (winks) Hello everyone, Tank Engine's the name. Thomas the Tank Engine. Have you ever heard of Abigial and the Seven Animals, Rayman Pan, Luke, and Tillie in Sodor World? They're all in this book. Would you like me to read a story? (finds a key, then opens the book, but finds all the pages, and winks) I kind of need some help to read these stories. Ahem... (reads the four stories) On a dark and rainy night, a long, long time ago, in a Kingdom far, far away, in a quiet little cottage, deep within a beautiful enchanted forest, there lived a... (yawns, then falls asleep, but awakens) Oh, excuse me. It's been a while, since I've been reading this stories to you. Hey, I've got an idea! (rips some of the pages off) If I hide all the happy ever after pages away, why don't you try and find them with my help? (laughs) Now this is like a game, huh? (the pages fall in front of him. He grabs the first page) Ah, yes, Abigial and the Seven Animals. Now here's a happy ending for you. Abigial and Mr. J Thaddeus Toad lived happily ever after. In the happy ending of Luke, Luke has reunited with his mother, Mrs. Caitlin. In this happy ending, Tillie travels to Sodor Land, but makes it back, without losing her own head. In the happy ending of Rayman Pan, Admiral Razorbeard is chased off by Jano, the Guardian. Rayman lives as fiesty as ever, but never ever has to be a grown up. (The book suddenly rises, then opens up, but flies away, and scares poor Thomas. The book reveals Smudger, who loves to play tricks on all the engines, then Elizabeth, who finally kills Abigial, but Daisy, who cuts out Tillie's head, and Admiral Razorbeard, who has a sword, that can kill anybody. Thomas, nervously, holds on, but loses the pages as the villains laugh and take them away. Thomas finally shuts the book tight) I'd better put on this the shelf at least, until anyone sheds a light on this situation. (hears a strange toot from a beautiful engine's whistle, the pistons pounding, axles aching, and smoke coming from a funnel) Well, I'll live, and be! It's Emily. (Emily comes alongside Thomas, who has a train of foolish freight cars) *Emily: So, Thomas, you are an offical conscience, and helping others choose the difference between right and wrong. Did you do something wrong tonight? *Thomas: No, well, I mean, I did tear out these pages. I'm trying to, I mean it's, it's just a book. *Emily: Thomas, once the story is read, it becomes alive in your imagination of the person, who heard this story. By removing the happy endings, the humans are in peril, and the villains are put in control. *Thomas: Oh! Some fine conscience I turn out to be. My friends and I can put the pages back. *Emily: No, no. The villains have already started to change the stories. Looks like you must travel through the stories to fix them. *Thomas: We can do that, my lady. *(Emily transforms the book's front page into some doors and fades away) *Scratch: Hello there! *Thomas: Oh! Hello. *Scratch: I'm Scratch and you're Grounder. *Grounder: Oh, yes, I am. I'm Grounder. We are both twins of Robotnik. *Scratch: Yeah, that's right, our guests are out of the book. You probably want to come in... Inside four stories that is. *Grounder: Now, why would you want to do that? Haven't you heard that all of the villains have taken over? *Scratch: Well, perhaps, our guests can help. *Grounder: What do you mean?? To help the villains??! *Scratch: No, I think helping the villains would be wrong. Our guests must do what's right. Help the storybook heroes. *Grounder: Oh, yeah. *Scratch: But, before you may enter here, we must make sure that you know what the heroes look like. *Grounder: Okay, let's all look for Percy. *(Thomas starts to solve all the characters, who look like and what are like, until he finishes the game) *Grounder: Hey, what's up, lad? *Scratch: This is what we work. Our guests have just proved, just what the stories of what our heroes look like, and are now ready to enter. We'll swing you open and let you go in. *Grounder: I'm not going to. *Scratch: Not you, them. *Grounder: Oh, I guess I must have woken up on the wrong side of the dream door. Category:UbiSoftFan94